


直至避无可避

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: 仅此而已





	1. Chapter 1

卡带 路人土情节(双方自愿前提)  
没有黑绝与月之眼  
回村土 但琳依旧死于意外 可卡卡西没能保护好琳  
土黑化 内容含黑泥 多次和他人交往又迅速分手的土  
有未成年性行为 年龄有调整  
以上是雷点 可接受再向下翻 不接受ky  
ky者滚出  
“第几个了？”不知火玄间微笑着睨了一眼带土，略微有些不怀好意，黑发黑眼的宇智波仍旧埋首于拉面之中，热腾腾的汤蒸腾着弥散的白雾，使人辨不出他的表情，那张愁苦到紧锁眉头的脸很清醒，表示着对同伴话语的不屑一顾。  
“说到底带土前辈可是救了她姐姐的命，吃她两块巧克力怎么了？”还是宇智波的同族后辈清彦看不惯玄间的调侃——他是近来才追随带土前辈的脚步加入这支小队的，尽管还在特上晋升上忍的考核期间，无疑将是上忍队伍的骨干，就像带土前辈一样。  
他心里默默添上那么一句。  
“不就是一盒巧克力吗？玄间要是想吃可以拆开吃啊。”对于那种话语中随戏谑而来的试探一并置之不理，带土老老实实地吃完拉面，尝了一口汤底就不怎么吃得下了，如今他的胃口缩小了不少，过去那种对美味趋之若鹜的，一度支配他搜寻美食，甚至在任务后不惜缩短玩乐时间多打几分零工的动力好像一夜消散于空气中。  
说到底，愿意和他一起分享食物的女孩子已经不在了。  
他老神在在，年轻人十几岁不到二十岁的一张俊脸居然带着点老，无论怎样都是令人动容的，归根结底，旁人到头来，总能把他如今的几分暮气与颓惓错误性地归结为成熟。  
他笑了一下，他们的吵闹离他太远了，尽管知道这种一声不吭会触到气氛中不对劲的地方，没等玄间再次发问，他就留下钱和同族的清彦一起走了。  
“为什么要为那种家伙买单啊，带土前辈！”完全不理解为什么带土总是好脾气地容忍作弄他的前辈与同期，那一块小小的，心底的隐秘仍旧为那些人留存着，但他没法向清彦开口，秘密的感觉全凭靠这么一个过程而来，小小的琳死在异乡，被葬在黄土之下，层层的绿叶会覆盖她，冬来时，莹莹白雪会洁净她的坟茔，从她被带回的那么一瞬，那个小小的带土也死了，那种感觉已是不可能再有，所以杀掉了小带土，从一片荒原中死而复生的大带土看待世间万物就不免带上了那么一丝宽容与忧虑，横竖多活一天都是赚，为什么要去在意虚无之事呢？  
“清彦啊，要是有喜欢的人，一定要尽早告白啊。”他一旦开口，就势必会没完没了地，绝不会老老实实把那些针和刺藏起来，在扎伤无辜的后辈之前，他就一瞬间用神威离开了。  
半晌之后才回过神来，他用嘴唇嗫嚅道“可是我喜欢的就是你啊，前辈。”  
化名内轮带人，本名宇智波带土的黑发青年倚靠在那张残破的沙发上，半睡半醒，自从在家里睡不太着之后，他就往许多地方跑过，有时是南贺川，有时是无人的火影岩，避开了其他人，燃着犀角蜡烛与飘散月桂香气的房间，让密室里的一切有了洁净，白亮的轮廓，以及那束干花，让这里保守的像忏悔室更胜酒吧的密间——他的床伴，新来的这一个向来是细心体贴的，那份无声的温柔或许会令许多人动容，不过化名带人的青年只是来这里找乐子而已，不过是做这种事情而已，有什么好事关重大的吗？  
轻手轻脚敲门，才胆敢靠近床榻，尽管没有嘲笑对方多余的举止，他还是没能忍住喉咙里猫咪呼噜一般的嗤笑声，孩子气，不带丝毫恶意。在床上做爱时，他们用的是背入式。  
带土喜欢被进入的很深，初时他还害怕，但在两三次畅快地射精之后他就愉快地开始享受前列腺高潮，不管怎样这时干起来就是为了爽的，横竖别管对象是谁，只要做好了措施，仍由对方动就是了。  
或许是这次对方过于投入，他的心里总有些说不清道不明的不安，斯凯亚是他最喜欢的床伴之一，或许某些时候还要把之一给去掉，毕竟当惯了top的男性总是有股居高临下的意味，常常不顾对方的反对，致意要将他的种子留在带人的体内，在两三次之后他就彻底拒绝了继续和那个男人下去的提议。斯凯亚不同，虽然他两的身形相差无几，后者的或许更为强健，纵使在忍者里也是罕有的漂亮身材（他自称是个摄影师，但也只是自称而已），每当带人的高潮感觉将要到来，他都会以一种惊人的毅力继续冲刺下去，而不是和带人一起射出来。手脚和脸都颇对他的胃口，而且技术和那话儿完全不赖，如果不是清楚斯凯亚同为村里的忍者，他没准还会玩票性质的答应斯凯亚前几次要交往的请求。  
这一次他们都很投入，可能是斯凯亚的汗水吧，一路顺着带人的脊椎骨向下滑落，下雨时的雨珠顺着窗子滑落，也差不多是这个感受，事毕，带土如此思索道。  
当斯凯亚还想亲他一口的时候，因为对过于浓重的香水味不悦，带土相当粗暴的推开了斯凯亚。“你这个人还真是过分，明明刚才还结束没多久，就迫不及待地一脚把我踢开了。”胸膛里呼出一口气，语气里是懒得掩饰的困倦，“做完这次可能就不会再来了。”  
“带人有新欢了吗？还是说有喜欢的人，所以要守身如玉了？”莫名地把最后一句话咬成一截截，略显嫉妒的斯凯亚没由来的让带土觉得一阵可笑，玩票性质的炮友有什么资格这么做？  
“只不过是有了伴而已。”决定将实情告诉这个炮友，一段时间内他都不打算回来这里了，这一方小小的天地可能要短暂地埋在心底，等他需要时再被重新打扫干净，密室和阁楼发生的事情都不过是缓解肉体疼痛的急性止痛药，闲来无趣时的消遣，每天清晨醒来依依不舍的旖旎告别也不过是作为内轮带人这一角色的忠实演绎。心灵上的痛苦是找不到良药的，哪怕只是缓解，他都不相信有谁可以给他这种救赎，除却夜半天明前一次次竭尽全力的哭喊，他也不过以为自己要和梦魇中的黑色搏斗至死，等到他发现作为内轮带人生活下去好过作为宇智波带土生存下去为止。  
于是，白天他还是那个带土，唯独到了晚上，他才是无我唯肉体至上的内轮带人。  
或许只有这么一点羞耻和理智能够拯救自己了。  
一反常态没有再纠缠自己，斯凯亚转过身穿上衣服就走了——他是少数不和自己过夜的人，所以带土对他一直记得很深，也因为两个人都用假身份，带土除了变身术还往脸上化了妆，而斯凯亚撒了香水不止，还染发化妆。努力扼死内心的那么一点好奇，他道了句再见，就去浴室洗澡了。  
“那么明天见，带…人”  
第一次被摁在草丛里的带土已经忘记了对方是谁了，给予他性启蒙的人是个男人，接吻的滋味很好，被操进去半真半假挣脱的感觉也很好，唯有切切实实被对方禁锢，自己作为回报把牙齿和指甲作为武器奉还的感觉棒透了，他不打算来一场所谓柔情蜜意的性爱——他身边的性伴侣来了又去的原因在此，他没法克制住自己那种潜藏的黑暗而又龌龊的欲望，唯有当此时此刻，方可藉由这种途径宣泄出来。  
自从某次任务做的太过，外加被质疑偷盗库存的违禁止痛药之后，水门老师对他发了很大的火，甚至是个奇迹了，玖幸奈原先还在帮嘴，等她发现丈夫一向温和无害的面容是真的隐藏着几分怨怼之后，已经无力阻止水门决心无限期给学生名为休假实则辞退的决定了。  
哦。  
他不记得自己当时是什么反应，但脸色想必不太好看，当回到家里时，清彦正在帮他收拾屋子——当他忙于任务时，出门时会忘记关窗，回家时漂浮着漫天灰尘。  
少年人的面容上有着极力掩饰的恋慕和钦佩，恍惚间他只觉得看见了当年的自己。  
“清彦喜欢的是我吧？”  
“嗳？”  
“想要和我交往的话，也可以试试看。”  
“嗳？”


	2. 02 我只是想做而已

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人土情节 请注意  
> 前一张的斯凯亚sukea就是卡卡西，忘记标明了www

不，不是说和前辈在一起感觉不好，而是越是接近前辈，内心那种不甘就越是汹涌——在我之前，带土曾经和谁在一起过？为什么接吻和拥抱，带土前辈都这么熟练呢？  
那个答案是正确的，在自己之前，早就有人走入了带土的内心之中，自己不过是后到者而已。说不清道不明的惶恐，恐怕会永远支配着自己，哪怕和带土面对面，手牵手，那种内心寄望被亵渎的龌龊感仍旧会萦绕在他心头。  
“不伤害别人是不会得到幸福的，所有的情感都伴随着对彼此的伤害，夫妻，父母子女，所有的亲眷和所有的朋友都要相互伤害。爱情是如此之自私的，倘若没有凭借对方流下的血来加以确认，那么哪怕千万句誓言都会随风破碎。”清彦替正在念出书上话语的带土轻轻擦拭头发——他洗澡的时候会卸下假肢，因此做起事情不是那么地方便，触碰到断肢痊愈留下的瘢痕，在复健期间因为过于急切的动作而留下的老茧，一切都在向清彦验证那个未曾与他接触，仅仅在族中有传闻的带土前辈，“写轮眼的英雄”。  
带土不是什么写轮眼的英雄，带土前辈是我的英雄。  
那个带土不是我的带土。  
“不继续念下去吗，带土前辈？”察觉到带土嗫嚅着却未曾张开的口型，他有些不满的发生询问，带土这个人其实直的要命，他不和其他人讲话，以一种漂亮的笑意来应对一切为难和奉承，讨好，以及许许多多的大小事，唯有走近了他身旁的清彦有幸去目睹带土前辈的黑多白少的眼珠里翻涌着怎样的厌恶——以一种认定了宿命，殉难者的仪容来直面这个世界，一切都和你说好好好，不多的情绪都只留给自己，勉勉强强从指缝间流下那么一点细屑于他的同伴，那双过于剔透明亮的眼睛里始终只有两色。  
黑的眼珠留给了他，白色的留给这个世界。只要一想到这一点，清彦心里就得意地哼起了歌，哪怕那个小小的一方天地永远地住着一个已经死去的女孩子，可此时此刻的带土前辈确实真真实实靠在自己怀里让清彦帮自己擦头发，如果不是有足够的信任，忍者之间在独处时绝对不会有无言而纵容的亲密。  
“说一声再见，就是死去一点”对于伴侣的抱怨哼了一声，但还是把小说里的句子读完了，“什么垃圾小说嘛，带土前辈看这个还不如看我。”  
“你就这么饥渴吗？”叹息了一声让清彦帮自己给假肢装上，后者马上干脆利落地从床上一跃而起，屁颠着为带土开始调整位置，总感觉好像以前的我，带土压下了这种心思，当清彦凑上来向他索吻时，他温柔地，驯顺地，被清彦抱了。  
宇智波一族与生俱来的高傲让人既深感自卑，又不得不为了强撑面子而装出一副要一决高下的模样，唯有带土这么一个特例，这么多年，被村子里的大家都公认为“写轮眼的英雄”，他都未曾流露出些许傲慢，仍旧以过去那种心平气和的态度来迎合大家。  
非典型宇智波。  
“如果是带土他当火影的话，我也不是不能接受。”偶尔会从同年的忍者里听到这样的对话，类似的话语中心思想都无一不是赞成带土这个人，就连态度最含糊的那几个人，或多或少和宇智波警卫队发生过冲突的，也会含混过去，比如带土不算宇智波云云。  
但是自己认识的带土，如今洒脱又傲慢，那傲慢多半他自己都不知晓。每次一想起最后一个以斯凯亚之名与带土做爱的最后一个夜晚，旗木卡卡西的心就如坠冰泉之中，咕咚咕咚，流淌的，冰下暗泉汹涌，险恶的冰块在其中碰撞着，一遍遍冲刷卡卡西那颗心。  
我是浸泡在泉水里被冲刷的心，一团被压抑到行将熄灭的火焰。  
“所以明天下午…”他敛起了回味那个夜晚的心思，眼前的一对宇智波让他没由来的一股火大，他很清楚自从他没能保护好琳的那一刻开始，带土就从那个爱哭爱闹的吊车尾一点点丢失了他所熟悉的男孩模样，慢慢在他眼里就成了生人。  
可现在这个坐在宇智波清彦旁边的宇智波带土是谁，他的带土永远不会精神恹恹，不会一副白日神游的模样，“知道了，卡卡西，没事的话，要一起去吃三色丸子吗？”  
又一套话术而已，你和我搭档这么多年你会不知道我不爱吃甜的，是那种要歇息又不能直接赶走客人，你要喝汤吗的那种礼貌询问，十七八岁的带土活出了六十岁的老练，待谁都和蔼有礼，面目可亲，底子皮下是一层层的生疏——你怎么还不走，你还要死皮赖脸的呆在这里看什么吗？  
他想，你对这些人都是这样，原来和宇智波带土朝昔相处了快十年的旗木卡卡西也是这些人里的一份子。  
他们的尴尬发生在琳去世的第六个月后，确切的讲，是野原琳因公殉职的第六个月，带土回归忍者队伍里的第三个月。  
他知道带土越来越散漫，越来不愿意拿主意，他不需要去动脑拿主意了，因为他的一言一行，动作和脚步，每一个目光之下的游刃有余都是主意。仿佛琳的死不仅葬送了带土最后一丝的童真，这个少年也在一夜之间蜕变成成年人，在那个任务之后，带土迅速地找到了止痛针之外能够聊以自慰的替代品，愈发不可自拔的沉浸其中。  
卡卡西翻来覆去地冥想，狗头狗嘴噬咬自己的尾巴，奈何这条小狗绕成了一个死结。  
起初要去赴那个任务的是他旗木卡卡西，他要比带土小几岁，身体还没完全发育好，独属少年人的几分青涩仍旧没让他挣脱中性的几分漂亮，何况那个贵族格外好男色，对于美少年之流更是难以忘怀，依向来是看见便要得手的，让性情冷淡的卡卡西去出这个任务简直量身打造，偏偏带土来了句“水门老师，还是让我来吧，别用牛刀杀鸡了。”  
这能怎么办？波风水门一直对琳的死心怀愧疚，三个学生一死一重伤，苟活下来的两个终其一生都要为同伴的死深觉悲哀，最乐观的那个如今背负着他完全不自觉的十字架，要将自己研磨至纯洁无垢的白，他每次看着那双过于分明，现在是地地道道宇智波的眼睛，只想一股脑地劝告那不是他，不是卡卡西，甚至不是他波风水门的错，你不用至今将琳的死视作因果报应，人常为世事无常所消遣而已，老天也不是没有眼睛，顶多大部分时候他都睡着了，在恶人猖獗时便选择性失眠，仅此。  
被压倒在床上未丝毫挣扎的带土，卡卡西在房梁上目睹的结实的熟悉的躯体仿佛一片坍塌的天空，烛光在带土细腻的肉体上映出的，洋溢着少年人肌肤特有的冷峻感，他的心停了几秒，还没等到带土朝那个贵族的脊椎来上一扎——这样方能让他的死无声息，就算最好的医生也难以发觉，他细细地，压抑下满心疑问和怒火，犹如火烧，带土是真的屈从于情欲了吗？  
随着带土以生疏的姿态，像骑小马一样骑在那名贵族身上，卡卡西就热的耳鸣，就算此时撕掉衣服，冲上去加入他们的游戏当中，那股欲望也是不会遏止的，那股强烈的悔恨与嫉妒胜过蚁虫啃噬，带土背上的一颗黑痣，犹如参星，隐没于白色的月光。  
那个好歹死前还享受了一番伺候的贵族，没能挣扎几下就瘫软在带土的怀里。“真可怜啊。”带土没什么忌讳地在卡卡西面前擦拭掉两腿流下来，那些黏黏腻腻的白色玩意。就算隔着厚厚的口罩，那股味道仍旧发自内心让他想要一死。  
为什么你现在做起这种事情来可以这么得心应手，毫无顾忌？  
为什么要当着我的面，大大咧咧地擦拭你的那里？  
究竟，卡卡西于你而言，算是什么呢？  
“卡卡西，哈啊，卡卡西。”梦里呻吟叫唤的，恬不知耻用双腿勾住卡卡西的带土能把现实中的卡卡西逼得落花流水，在梦里毫不犹豫地摁倒了带土，无论对方怎么抗拒，直至体内填满了卡卡西种子的带土，才能让卡卡西快乐的引以为耻，现实中无法流露，只能埋藏的羞愧，只能在此时此刻才光明正大。  
当他终于能够真正与带土，化名带人接吻时，那肉体所蕴藏的温柔让他自己也为之一惊，带土用自己的手引领着他爱抚自己，让他心荡神驰，整个世界都只剩下自己的呼吸与带土的呼吸，他能听见的，也只有带土的心跳与自己的心跳。  
那么一吻结束，他不情不愿地继续像贪馋的孩子索要糖果，嘴唇上的一点甜让他想起甘栗甘的三色丸子，“斯凯亚桑是童贞吧。”  
这句话太及时地击溃了卡卡西的喜悦，他阴沉着将带土翻转过来，以凶悍的攻击证明了自己告诉带土的技术不错所言非虚。  
那天晚上，没有谁能从斯凯亚手上救下内轮带人。


End file.
